Lirios
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: "Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."   Drable Dinamarca/Noruega


**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers

**Disclairme:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Palabras:**875

**Pareja: Dinamarca/Noruega.**

**Capítulo Único. Lirios.**

**Resumen:**_"—Toma —dijo al tiempo de ofrecerle el último lirio que llevaba en las manos. Se lo acomodo tiernamente en su oreja—. Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas...Muchas e infinitas esperanzas, y felicidad. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó felizmente."_

**Advertencias:**Romance. Para todas las edades.

**Notas:**Sin revisión de un beta –huye antes de que coco lo lea– Para todo aquel que se atreva a leer mis idiotadas. Gracias de ante mano…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lirios.<strong>_

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

Era lo que recordaba Dinamarca cada vez que veía florecer aquellas magnificas flores en los escaparates de alguna florería, o en alguna iglesia anunciando alguna boda. Entonces él no podía más que sonreír abiertamente, al comprender que su fragante aroma le alentaba a seguir creyendo que pronto podría estar de nuevo con su familia.

Siempre que podía, encargaba un ramo de esos aromáticos brotes. Sin embargo, algo en él había surgido, para que su pedido habitual fuese mucho más grande ese año. En sus manos no solo se encontraban cuatro flores.

¡No señor!

Dinamarca en esos momentos corría por toda la cuidad, abrazando un singular, y enorme ramo de lirios blancos. Sus grandes manos no podían con todos ellos, y sin lugar a dudas, no pudo percatarse que en el trascurso de su camino dejo caer uno…

—¡Oyes! —gritó un rubio de forma seria—. Dinamarca. Se te ha caído uno… —informó.

Alemania lo tomo con cuidado, y lo acomodo entre todas las demás flores, quienes cubrían alegremente el rostro del danés.

—Oh, si… Gracias —le dijo, tomo la flor de nueva cuenta, y la puso en una de sus orejas. Prusia (quien le hacia compañía) miro en silencio aquel acto, y trato de no reír por aquello…

—¡Dios! ¡Te ves hermoso, Wets! —aclaró—. El blanco te hace ver mucho más bonito… —Y volvió a reír estruendosamente ante un alemán sonrojado.

—

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas…"_

—¡Hey! ¡Buenas, Fin, Su! —saludo—. ¿Han visto a Noru?

El pequeño finlandés le sonrió de forma tierna, y negó con la cabeza. Mientras que el sueco, simplemente le miro seriamente…

—Entonces… Iré a preguntarle a Ice… —dijo.

Se acercó a ellos, y realizo la misma tarea que con el alemán. Puso una flor en cada oreja de los jóvenes. Dejando a un Sueco enojado, y a un Finlandés nervioso y sonrojado por aquel acto.

—

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

—¡Hey, Ice! ¿Has visto a Noru? —pregunto alegremente.

Se acercó al joven y felizmente poso en su oreja derecha dos grandes y esplendorosos lirios de color blanco. El joven peli blanco le miro sin comprender aquel acto, y mucho menos logro entender la forma tan rápida en que había salido disparado Dinamarca sin darle tiempo a responderle.

—Dinamarca es raro, ¿Verdad, Pe? —preguntó a su pingüino, quien solamente ladeo la cabeza, y graznó.

—

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

Dinamarca, siempre creció adorando aquellas magnificas plantas, quienes sin lugar a dudas siempre le hacían salir de la depresión que le agolpaba cada vez que recordar su oscuro pasado.

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

Tomo un lirio, y se lo dio a una pequeña niña, quien lloraba por que su muñeca se había roto. Haciéndola sonreír.

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

Tomo otra flor, y la deposito caballerosamente a una anciana, quien lloraba ante el hecho de haber perdido a un ser querido.

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

Dinamarca corrió más rápido. Ese día realmente debía encontrar a Noruega, antes de que todos los lirios que había ordenado se acabasen.

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

Volvió a tomar otro de su pequeño manojo, y deposito cariñosamente a una joven, quien al parecer lloraba por un amor no correspondido.

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

Sin saber, y el por qué lo había hacia, deposito un lirio en aquella tumba solitaria y maltratada.

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas..."_

A Dinamarca solo le quedaba uno solo… Y él todavía no había podido encontrarse con Noruega. Realmente ese último lirio debía ser para él… Para su…

—¡Hey! ¡Noru~! —gritó al verle parado, mirando al riachuelo que cruzada por su ciudad—. Pensé que no podría encontrarte —comentó.

Tomo un poco de aire y le sonrió. Noruega le miro pasivamente. No comprendiendo el por qué de su carrera.

—Toma —dijo al tiempo de ofrecerle el último lirio que llevaba en las manos. Se lo acomodo tiernamente en su oreja—. Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas...Muchas e infinitas esperanzas, y felicidad. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó felizmente.

Noruega encarno una ceja, y furiosamente se lo quito. Dinamarca simplemente abrió la boca por aquel acto… _¿¡Es que no Noruega no quería esperanzas y felicidad!_

—¿¡Qué!¿¡Qué crees que haces! —replicó el danés—. Se supone que te estoy dando felicidad y… y… —agregó, con una venita agolpándole en la frente mientras unos pequeños lagrimones salían de sus ojos azules—. ¡Eres malo, Noru!

El joven oji—morado suspiro, y se acercó a la flor. Nunca nadie, le había deseado aquello... Y mucho menos nadie, le hacia comprender que debía sonreír un poco más. Nadie. Excepto aquel singular hombre que tenia enfrente. Volvió a suspirar, antes de depositar un tierno beso en la flor ante un anonadado danés, y se la coloco en su oreja.

—Es por eso que tú debes tenerla. Por qué tú eres mi esperanza y felicidad… ¿Lo comprendes? —declaró.

Le tomo de sus mejillas y lo acerco a su rostro. Dinamarca no pudo más que ensanchar su alegre sonrisa, y cabeceo afirmativamente ante el contacto de los labios del noruego.

"_Cuando regalamos lirios blancos estamos regalando esperanzas…_

_Muchas e infinitas esperanzas..."_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Demasiado corto. Demasiado cursi. Demasiado extraño. Basado en una tira que vi hace un tiempo. Mi primer Dinamarca-Noruega. Gracias por leer.<strong>_


End file.
